


Wedding Vows

by AriesAscending



Series: Monster Summer Mash [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Love Poems, THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED, This is kinda bad, but i tried, wedding vows, what nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesAscending/pseuds/AriesAscending
Summary: Undyne and Alphys exchange vows.





	Wedding Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Words in bold are Undyne's vows; normal ones are Alphys'.

**When I saw you**

**Standing on the edge of the abyss**

**I had no idea**

**What I was getting into.**

**No idea how fun,**

**And sweet**

**And sad**

**You truly were.**

**That little glimpse of us**

**At the edge of the abyss**

**Wasn’t enough**

**To know that you were**

**The One**

**Who I would laugh with,**

**And cry with,**

**And grow stronger with**

**Forever.**

**Now I’m here, with you**

**And I’m getting another glimpse**

**Of Us**

**And the future is bright.**

**It’s a future of laughs, and tears, and struggles, and perseverance,**

**And love.**

**And as long as my heart continues to pound**

**I will protect-**

**And fight-**

**And chase-**

**For that future I see**

**With you.**

**_I love you._ **

 

_ When I saw you, _

_ Standing on the edge of the abyss, _

_ I had no idea _

_ What I was getting into- _

_ No idea how fun, _

_ And loud, _

_ And kind _

_ You truly were. _

_ Before you, my view of the future _

_ Was cold, and lonely… and _

_ Terrifying. _

_ How could I know _

_ That you were _

_ The One _

_ Who would lift me, _

_ Effortlessly, _

_ From the edge _

_ Of the abyss; _

_ That you would give me  _

_ My strength, _

_ And courage, _

_ And love, _

_ Unconditionally- _

_ Despite my flaws. _

_ Now, I’m here with you _

_ And getting my first real glimpse _

_ Of Us,  _

_ And the future looks bright.  _

_ It’s a future of laughter, and hardships, and triumph, and warmth, _

_ And love. _

_ Unconditionally.  _

_ And as long as my heart continues to pound _

_ I will strive- _

_ And grow- _

_ And chase- _

_ For that future. _

_ With you. _

**_I love you._ **


End file.
